Bon anniversaire Aesalys
by haruharuka
Summary: bon, un SSS*HG mignon en réponse pour le défi d'Aesalys. Court et qui mange pas de pain pour ne pas te mettre en retard dans tes fics et tes traductions. N'ai pas inclus de crème brulée dommage...


_En réponse au défit d'Aesalys._

_Ne prends pas en compte un grand nombre de morts du tome 7. Je vous demanderai d'être indulgents avec moi, j'avais commencé quelque chose de beau, avec de l'intrigue, des pleurs, de l'érotisme… mais écrire avec ma fille de 4 ans et ses copines qui n'arrêtent pas de piapiater, pas facile, du coup… ça a donné ça._

_Inutile de vous rappeler que les personnages et lieux sont la propriété intellectuelle de JK Rowling, si ?_

"Vous avez quoi?"  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand, la guerre finie, Minerva avait proposé aux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas pu passer leurs ASPICS de refaire une année à Poudlard, la directrice n'avait certes pas prévu que les jumeaux Weasley seraient les premiers à signer.

La vieille sorcière avait cru sincèrement pouvoir les contrôler avec quelques mesures simples.  
1 ne pas leur laisser de temps libre entre les cours.  
2 concentrer leurs cours sur un minimum de temps, sous couvert,de ne pas leur faire perdre leur temps si précieux de chefs d'entreprise.  
3 des la sortie des cours, chaque jour, les faire passer par la cheminée pour le même prétexte que en 2  
4 leur assigner un ange gardien.  
Devinez qui avait été l'heureuse élue?  
Deux minutes. Elle les avait quittés juste deux minutes. Juste le temps de dire à Ron pour la troisième fois depuis la veille que oui, elle était sûre de sa décision, que oui elle pensait qu'ils faisaient fausse route et non, elle n'était pas sous Imperium. Il avait encore pris sa tête de gamin de trois ans privé de dessert et elle avait fait demi-tour vers la salle de potions. Juste à temps pour entendre Fred dire à Georges que c'était formidable qu'ils aient enfin trouvé les cobayes idéaux. Deux minutes et ils avaient déjà certainement pervertis des premières années pour essayer des nouvelles pastilles de gerbe.  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus avant l'interrogatoire car Snape venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre homme. Si les médicomages l'avaient sauvé ni extremis, le venin de Nagini avait laissé des séquelles. Deux d'entre elles à sa connaissance étaient que le Maître des Potions se déshydratait assez vite et semblait avoir du mal à supporter le froid des cachots. D'où le thermos de thé qui trônait en permanence sur son bureau.  
Il donna les consignes et se servit un premier gobelet.  
Pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs et après s'être assurée que Neville ne ruinerait pas leur potion juste en la regardant elle siffla à ses voisins de paillasse :  
"Que je trouves un seul élève malade et je vous ferai tout nettoyer!  
- T'inquiètes Hermione, ce n'est pas ce genre de diarrhées ..."  
Elle pâli. Pas bon. McGonnagal n'allait plus lui faire confiance après ça...  
Un soupçon dû au regard en biais que Fred jeta à la pomme qu'elle avait posé sur ses affaires fit qu'elle sorti la petite fiole de son sac où elle conservait une potion de Faiglisser. La potion en vogue chez les étudiants médicomages pour éviter la gueule de bois. La façon dont George l'avait regardée, brrrrrrr. Elle regardât d'un oeil méfiant la pâtisserie qu'elle avait mis dans son sac ce matin. Elle fit un sourire narquois à son voisin qui…qui se fichait d'elle! Par Merlin. La potion. Et puis...  
" Les points de vue, monsieur Weasley, sont comme les anus, tout le monde en a un. Et si M. Potter désire connaître le votre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Merci de vous taire"  
Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Ce qui la choqua n'était pas tant la repartie de Snape, quoiqu'un peu vulgaire par rapport à son habitude, que la tête qu'il faisait. Des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si il ne s'était pas contrôlé. Non. Non. Ils n'auraient pas osés...  
Une voix susurra à son oreille.  
" Dérivé du veritaserum... On appelle ça « diarrhée verbale »... Plus de retenue, plus d autocensure"  
Et alors que Snape, essayant en vain de se couvrir la bouche de ses mains, déclara que puisqu'on parlait de trous du cul, il...  
Elle usa de son pouvoir de préfète en chef pour faire évacuer la salle.  
" -Granger, auriez vous entendu parler d'une pareille situation dans l'histoire de poudlard ?  
-Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à partir...vos cours ont toujours autant de succès, sûrement à cause de votre délicieuse personnalité! Oh Merlin, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Ca me prend aussi !  
-Miss je sais tout saurait elle ce qui nous arrive,  
-Les jumeaux, ils appellent ça diarrhée verbale, je vais les étriper, les tuer et ensuite les faire bouffer par le calmar géant ! l'interrompit elle  
-Je les enfermerai avec Nott » dit-il d'un ton sinistre  
Ils essayèrent de ne pas parler, mais c'était impossible. Chaque pensée a peine formulée sortait aussitôt, brute. Et comme ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à vive allure il en résultait une cacophonie assourdissante.  
Snape décréta qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas assister à leur cours respectifs ainsi et envoya une note jusque dans le bureau de la directrice pour l'avertir de la situation puis calfeutra le cachot où ils se trouvaient pour que personne n assiste à leurs débordements verbaux. Tout cela en détaillant mot à mot ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était très perturbant pour Hermione puisque l'homme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de loquace.  
"-Excusez moi de ne pas m'étendre quotidiennement auprès de mes abrutis d'étudiants!  
-Mon Dieu! Vous rendez vous compte que nous risquons de laisser échapper...Monsieur vous savez garder des secrets n'est-ce pas?  
-J ai été espion la grande majorité de ma vie...Je suis obligé de vous le rappeler ?  
-Non mais je veux dire des secrets intimes, que vous n'utiliserez pas...  
-Je suis offusqué,Miss. Quelqu'un m a t'il déjà entendu révéler que Lucius Malfoy était gay et que la conception de Draco n'était due qu'à la prise de polynectar par Narcissa pour le stimuler?"  
Il fut si choqué par ce qui venait de sortir de sa propre bouche qu'il manqua de se frapper la tête contre un mur.  
Hermione elle digéra lentement l'information et une seule question, quelque chose qui ne la regardait absolument pas d'ailleurs, assailli sa pauvre cervelle débordante  
"_De qui...?  
»-Rabastan Lestrange. Par pitié Granger! Savez vous combien d'années j'ai mis pour me débarrasser de cette image? Dit il en ne réprimant pas ses frissons. J'ai une idée, parlons de choses sans importance, comme ce qui se passe dans votre vie miss Granger..  
-Ma vie n'est pas sans importance et ma rupture avec Ron ne vous regarde pas! Oh Merlin...  
-Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Maudits jumeaux ! Vous êtes une jeune fille brillante. Je ne vois pas ce que vous faisiez avec cet idiot, il n'allait pas vraiment stimuler votre intellect!  
-Si seulement il n'y avait que mon intellect qu il soit incapable de stimuler.  
-Voyez vous cela... Mon Dieu, je vais passer pour un pervers en plus »  
Ils essayèrent de focaliser leurs esprits sur des choses neutres, et Hermione décréta qu'il serait simple de lire, leurs attentions seraient alors canalisés. Mais deux personnes lisant deux livres différents à voix hautes, c'était la migraine assurée au bout de quelques minutes.  
»- Ne pouvez vous pas essayer d'occluder? Déclara t elle avec colère.  
-Et vous de parler moins fort, je ne m'entends pas penser... Littéralement . »  
Ils essayèrent alors de lire le même livre, au même rythme pour ne pas se perturber l un l'autre, et pour cela se mirent côte à côte au bureau du Maître de potions.  
"Ne tenez pas le livre vers vous je ne vois rien.  
-Je n'ai pas mes lunettes alors approchez vous!  
-Vous avez des lunettes?  
-La presbytie se développe tôt quand on est plongé dans l'obscurité de ces cachots avoua t'il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les effets de cette potion ne se dissiperont jamais par tous les Saints! »  
Hermione assura qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se mettent à lire et se rapprocha de l'enseignant  
Deux heures durant, ils lirent ainsi, débattant sur certains points quand un élément saugrenu ré-amorçait leurs cortex.  
Ainsi Snape ne pût contenir un "vous sentez bon" et un "vos cheveux sont très doux". A un moment où il se mît à rire sincèrement après une réflexion d'Hermione les jumeaux, elle laissa échapper " Cela vous va bien de rire, vous êtes beau ainsi". Il se mît alors à fixer le visage de la jeune femme et se trouva tout simplement dans l'incapacité de penser. Et donc de parler. Il se laissa simplement guider par son instinct.  
Encore deux heures plus tard, les effets de la potion de diarrhée verbale s'étaient évanouis mais ils n'avaient guère eu le loisir de s'en apercevoir. Par contre ils sortirent tous les deux extrêmement instruits l'un de l'autre.

Ce 18 février devait marquer un tournant dans la scolarité des jumeaux. Ils avaient passé quelques heures dans le bureau de Mcgonnagal et s'attendaient à être exclus Manu militari. Mais Hermione intervint dés le lendemain matin en leur faveur. Elle demanda toutefois à ce que la directrice se charge elle même de leur surveillance car cette responsabilité, disait elle, empiétait sur ses propres occupations.  
Ils frémirent un peu quand arriva leur cours de potion suivant, mais Snape ne leur fit aucune réflexion et, chose inattendue, leur proposa même diverses solutions pour leur problèmes de conservateurs dans les potions de Rêve Éveillé, méfiants, ils testèrent assidûment l'extrait d' asphodèle et de liqueur de camomille avant de reconnaître que la solution du Maître était pour ainsi dire parfaite. Ils en tirèrent la conclusion erronée que l'homme avait été impressionné par leurs talents latents de potionistes.  
Ce fut Georges qui additionna 1+1 dans sa caboche simpliste quand, au mois de septembre suivant, ils croisèrent Snape et Hermione dans les rues de Pré au lard, main dans la main, à la recherche d'un cottage et pas que pour la jeune femme.  
Ils rentrèrent en catastrophe dans leur boutique du chemin de traverse, déposèrent le brevet de la Diarrhée verbale pour que personne ne puisse utiliser la formule sans leur accord et scellèrent celle ci dans le coffre le plus profond et le plus impénétrable de Gringotts en clamant que si Nicolas Flamel avait pensé bien avant eux que certaines découvertes ne devaient pas être à la portée de tous c'est qu'il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons.


End file.
